Honorable Soldiers
by Morphine Princess
Summary: When the nurse Berry meets the soldier Fabray


Honorable Soldiers

It was now eleven o'clock at night when the call Rachel was nearing the end. She was looking over some wounded, adjusting a few more beds, changing bandages and other things.  
- It's eleven o'clock Berry, are you still doing here?  
This was Santana Lopez. A newly nationalized Latin America that had become his companion and friend of shifts.  
- I know very well because you want me to go away already Nurse Lopez. - Rachel said as he cleaned his hands with a cloth any - But do not worry you know very well that Pierce soldier is not going anywhere.  
Rachel then began to laugh while the Latin made him an obscene gesture.  
- Go to hell Berry. - Santana has said addressing the ward in which the soldier in question was.  
- I'm on it! - Rachel said already a few feet away, trying not to sound too loud and wake the patients who were already asleep.  
Yesterday had come even more soldiers killed. There was a particularly bad day, but it was not one of the best. They had almost no beds to accommodate everyone and Rachel was sure that the stock of sedatives was missing. But an item in the list of missing inventory to Dr. Chang Rachel thought as she headed the wing, but north of the camp. The ward was quiet because it was where they lived the remaining beds. There were not many patients, but Rachel still had to check if the soldier Price had taken his medicine and had rested as the Doctor recommended. Unfortunately it was the only thing that Dr. Chang could do for the poor soldier. He had lost both legs and his left hand for a bomb and only God knows when his wounds healed and if he would survive there.  
Rachel went to the red wing of the man and saw him sleeping peacefully. At least in his dreams he deserved a little peace. She had barely closed the curtains and given back to the cubicle of the soldier when he heard a hoarse voice coming down the hall.  
- Hello?  
It heard again.  
- Hello-oh? Is anyone there?  
Rachel debated internally whether or not to go to the guy, after all, she was at the end of her shift. But the duty of the job is finished speaking louder and she ended up driving to where the man's voice was coming from.  
- Hi, I'm the Nurse Berry, what is your pro ...  
Rachel was at the end of the sentence when they finally opened the curtains and came face to face with the man who was talking to the shadows in the hallway.  
It was the most handsome man she had ever seen.  
Despite the dim light and the boy's chest is covered by a blanket down, she could still admire the beautiful strong arms that man possessed. Her face was delicate form that made him look like a boy, but his jaw and chin lines were strong enough to bring about respect. His hair was a golden hue. And your eyes that light up the candles were burnt yellow in intense that Rachel felt that his soul cut from one end to another.  
- Nurse? - The man called her with a satisfied smile on his lips.  
She immediately pulled himself together and began to hate that smile. Rachel thought he was supposed to be finding the next Humphrey Bogart.  
- Yes, you need something? - Rachel asked with a voice and face, but dull as he could.  
- Yes, I need yes. - He said with an authoritative voice as he placed the book resting on his chest a little table beside it.  
He then said the least thing she was expecting to hear.  
- These pads are very hard, could fluff them to me? - He said with a smile on his face as if asking anyone employed.  
Rachel thought she did not hear well.  
- How?  
Rachel exclaimed loudly, forgetting the patients around.  
- Do deaf nurse? I want fluff my pillow. - The young soldier said as if talking to a child.  
- No, I'm not deaf. - Rachel said approaching the bed of the most arrogant soldier she ever saw. - I just thought of such a folly could not have gone out of his mouth, but I saw that I was wrong.  
Rachel crossed her arms and looked at the bold chin cocked.  
- In case you think I'm her maid soldier? In case you think this is a hotel where I'll serve you a coffee whenever sounds a bell?  
- I ...  
- Are you crazy?  
- I ...  
- You're drunk?  
- Listen!  
- Delirious?  
- Stop it!  
- It took the rest of sedatives and drugs now?  
- To ... I only  
- You have mental problems?  
- For God's sake woman! Shut up!  
The soldier was lifted surely taking up half of your ward. Rachel immediately closed his mouth and was amazed watching him.  
- And one for God's sake shut up grumpy this soldier!  
A voice sounded thick and weighed three beds away.  
- Nobody is talking to you Puckerman.  
- You just woke me the best erotic dream of my life Fabray. Now I put up with.  
- And if I go there to shoot on your other shoulder?  
- Only careful not to hit my bag with the gun you have.  
The soldier smiled Fabray fun.  
- Just go back to sleep and dreaming of fat, toothless prostitute with whom you slept.  
- Now you're ...  
- Just shut up and go to sleep the two. - Rachel said impatiently.  
- Yes, Ms. Nurse.  
The two spoke at the same time and saw Rachel the soldier saluting in front with a straight face as if it were a general in command. The situation was so unusual that she forgot that Rachel was angry and began to laugh. The soldier Fabray heard that and thought that was a laugh, but contagious that you've heard in my life. So contagious that you just laughing together, although we could not do quite that luxury in its current state.  
He immediately began to moan in pain with the act. Rachel was a step in your hand by squeezing the shoulder.  
- Are you okay? - Rachel said. The concern of overflowing her eyes and her voice - What do you have?  
- I'll be fine nurse ... - He finally could read his name tag - Nurse Berry.  
His voice sounded weaker now than before.  
- I just got shot in the ribs. Silly thing.  
- Silly? - Rachel asked with incredulity  
- Compared to the other. - The soldier said simply.  
Rachel thought a bit and settled.  
- It's you're right.  
They ended up in silence for a while. Rachel noticed that still supported with arms and face was very close to those yellow eyes overwhelming. Dangerously close.  
- It's ... then good night  
Rachel put him gently back to bed and moving away thanking God for the lack of light necessary for him to see his face flushed. Before Rachel came to the blind he called again.  
- Nurse Berry.  
- Yes? - Rachel said turning and looking in his eyes.  
- I was just kidding ok? - Said the soldier face actually seeming to blame. - I was just trying to distract me a bit, sorry.  
Rachel just took a deep breath.  
- Look at Soldier ... What's your name?  
- Fabray - he said with a little smile - Quinton Fabray.  
- Well soldier Quinton Fabray - Rachel said, folding his arms again.  
- I think you better choose their "jokes". Here is no playground knows.  
- Yes, yes. I know - Quinton said with a sigh - Forgive me one more time nurse ... What's your name? - Quinton said with a grin.  
- Berry. Rachel Berry. And hope not to be received with more of these fun and games tomorrow, soldier Fabray.  
Rachel was on the other side of the curtain holding hands.  
- There will come here tomorrow? - Quinton said, smiling even more.  
- Maybe - Rachel said with a mysterious smile, but he left quite seductive for Quinton. - Have a good night soldier.  
- Have a good night too, Nurse Berry.  
She looked deep golden immensity that one more time before closing the curtains and goes find his friend in a very advanced state of making out with another blonde soldier, the one Brett Pierce.  
- Hey Quinton.  
Puck called him after a while.  
- What is it?  
- When are you going to tell you sexy nurse is not just a fucking soldier? - Puck said in an air of laughter.  
- But his general respect for the soldier.  
Quinton said in a serious tone, but both knew that outside the field of war was just a joke.  
- Yes, sir! Sir!


End file.
